Heartbreak
by restlesspoet
Summary: Clarise takes on her own cannibal case and who'll want to interfere of course?


We always wait in the dark, watching. And why not the light? Because we might be caught? Because we are not worthy, maybe both. But for me it is because I like to see you in the light and I'm not sure we're both ready to be under the same shade together. Not yet, many would call this an obsession entirely unmutual. But I don't care what they have to say I only care what's in my heart and hopefully in yours.

And if it's not in yours? Well, alas maybe I'll just eat it. Kidding, kidding, I have little doubt you could feel any different, not if I show you. I see those others around you, they only search over your body and tune out every word you say. But of course you don't mind do you? You only peer over them deciding which could be your pick, well all could be yours and me as well, especially me. Oh how I long to tell you these things, I long for you to see me as well, why all the complications?

If only it could be like the days of Romanticism I could merely send you this, and if you thought it was worthy well, we could live happily ever after...well, unless one of us caught tuberculosis or the plague of course, wouldn't that be a cruel twist of irony. And of course I manage to ramble even though I speak through ink instead of my mouth, well, now if I sent you this well you'd think me mad. I suppose you thinking of me at all might be an improvement, I'm not even sure you see me for what I really am.

Behind my usual expression, yes the age difference. As they say love knows no age, I think maybe I'll just have to make my intentions more clear to you despite them already being painfully obvious. I'm sure you're just to busy trying to save the world, so I'll become more assertive. I'll try to tell you outside of this journal, perhaps tonight. I do hope you can feel the same, and if not...maybe ingesting that pumping organ wouldn't be such a terribly bad idea.

She appeared to be leaning casually against on of the ancient pillars. It was strictly formal even outside on the enormous patio, the best of the best dining uncomfortably close to particularly pekish misquotes. Her hair hung down in raven colored locks, hints of auburn shown here and there when close to the glow of burning candles. Her jewelry was all matching emeralds, bracelets, two sets of earrings, a pendant, a necklace and several rings. Unlike many of the other women she chose not to wear a gown but a tight fitting black dress reaching just above her knees. Her make-up was not overdone but only light pink eye shadow to highlight her best features, her almost green eyes, unlike the other eyes hers were of Asian heritage, Japanese to be exact.

Yet, she stood alone arms crossed in an almost defensive stance, at times she would gaze longingly in one direction. Although when a waiter happened to pass by with a plate of ordairves she would quickly move her eyes to a different location. He was in the center of all the attention of course. His hair was a blazing red almost unnaturally so and also shared a pair of almost impossibly green eyes. He wasn't very tall but he made up for it in strength, his major talent was speed. He was excellent at long distance running as well. At the moment tanned blonde (most likely from a tanning booth or bottle in her opinion the sun hadn't been very strong in months) hung on his shoulder, she was taller than him in her high heel Gucci's. It was no matter, it would normally be his choice of the night, perhaps she could change his mind. She took a few breaths, took a glass of wine from one of the waiters and drank over half in one gulp, she remained steady as she neared and took the last swig of her drink before returning it to another plate.

Just as she was about to open her mouth, "so where do you think you'll have it? London? Paris? Europe is great for a wedding, all three of my children-." Whatever the elderly women in the navy feathered boa said after meant little to Hannah. The blond on His arm spoke now, "we haven't really decided yet, I'm thinking Europe and Stan really couldn't care less as long my father's paying!" They all chuckled their false laughs, as if Stanton Hughes could not pay he had to be one of the wealthiest men in New York, which was saying an awful lot. "Now Jaclyn dear you know I could-." She cut him off making another unfunny comment, Hannah now focused on the clenching around her stomach which left plenty of room for her heart to drop. How poetic she thought numbly, that's deep maybe I'll write it down...like everything else. She recalled the joke she had made, she wasn't sure who she was more mad at, Stanton, Jaclyn, the false laughers or herself.

_ "Hughes found in his country home apparently tortured, the location of his wife to be unknown FBI will investigate-." _The TV clicked off, "damn right we will" Ardelia replied with a bit of attitude. "Can't wait," Starling mumbled with very little enthusiasm. "Oh come on a little more Cannibalism can't hurt you...much, you're probably almost an expert by now." Clarise now stood up, "because I talked to one? It's not like I've ever actually ever done it myself-." "That's not what _The Tattler_ says..." Starling could only shake her head, "oh come on you know I'm just messin' but seriously what do you think? The guy's found with his ears and mouth chewed up and heart ripped out, why'd he'd take the women with him, take-out? Save her for later?" Clarise shrugged, "guess we'll find out."

_ "FBI will not release very much information but it is rumored that there was cannibalism involved. Will poor former Beauty Queen Ms. Virginia be next?" _The article amused him, the story intrigued him. "This one has potential." He of course already knew who'd be assigned the case, that graphic, so close to home, why his Starling of course. He special ordered the paper, he would not usually here of it in Japan. For now he would wait, continue to read the half truths of the media, but he knew in the end he just couldn't resist another visit...for old times sake.


End file.
